Jet Strife
|gender=male |age= 20 |height= 5'11 |weight= 166 |birthday= june.7 |eyes=Orange |hair= black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Black Rose Guild |mark location= |occupation= Mage Wandering Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive/Taken by Adam Blade |relatives= alive in the village |counterpart= Master Jet Strife Dark Jet Strife War Jet Strife Future Jet Strife Fire Swordmen Jet |magic= Sword Magic High Speed Fire Magic Telekinesis Strengthening Magic( Lachrima) |curse= |weapons= Dawn Morningstar ( Fire Magic Solar Magic type) |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Jet Strife is a mage at the Black Rose Guild. His goal is to see the world. Beginning to that the guild has nothing to offer anymore, the mage grabs his weapon and quits the guild. Personality Jet is a very quiet guy and he is a minimalist; meaning that he is a man that says only one word at a time. He loves animals more than humans due to the peace that animals bring to him. Appearance Jet has white hair, slit yellow eyes, and tan skin. He wears a gold head guard in his head, a red scarf around his neck, a white with brown lones trenchcoat, black pants, and black gloves. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Magic Sword Magic Telekinesis High Speed Fire Magic Strengthening Magic Abilities Super Speed Super Strength High Agility High Durability Keen Sense Tremendous Magical Power Teachers Fire Magic- He was trained he was taught this magic by Fire Master Nick Telekinesis- He was taught this magic by Telekinetic Master Haron Strengthening Magic - He was taught this magic by Power Master Bruce. Sword Magic - He was taught by Sword Master Jubei High Speed - He was taught by Speed Breaker Sin Ways of Combat Blade of the Phoenix - A fighting style that focuses on precise strikes thats augmented by Fire Magic. Can extend range, speed and force of the attack with the help of Strenghting Magic, High Speed, and Telekinesis. Training Method Capabilities ▪ ▪ ▪ • • • History Jet Strife, Like his boyfriend, Adam Blade, lives in a secluded and remote village away from the world that dedicates swordsmanship above all else. Being the 11th son of the family, Jet was taught the art of combat and learned much quickly than his siblings. Relationship Joe Strife - Father and husband to Lily Lily Strife - Mother and wife to Joe. Geo Strife - Nicky Strife - Sora Strife - Terra Strife - Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Storylines= |-| Roleplays= |-| Equipment Dawn Morningstar- a type weapon that he bought from the Justice Sword Weaponry. It has Solar Magic and Fire Magic. ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet • • • • • • • • • • Quotes Trivia